


Meanwhile the World Goes On

by Rivulet027



Series: Star Wars Femslash [18]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Flirting, Mentioned Quinlan Vos, Mentioned Tera Sinube, POV Sana Starros, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: When Sana ends up in the past she offers to buy Shaak dinner and tell her everything she knows.
Relationships: Sana Starros/Shaak Ti
Series: Star Wars Femslash [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Meanwhile the World Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the femslash ficlets prompt legend on dreamwidth.

It is of Sana Starros’ expert opinion that the Force has a strange sense of humor. It’s the only explanation she can come up with for why she, and not a more qualified member of the expedition, got booted into the past. It’s embarrassing how long it takes her to orient herself. She was an archaeologist before she was a smuggler. She’s even seen the lengths some museums went to preserve history from the Imperials by rewriting choice parts.

The problem, once she finally gets to Coruscant, is that they don’t just let you walk into the Jedi temple. Finding a way in so she can warn their Counsel and maybe punch Luke’s dad is proving to be difficult. She’s looking forward to punching Darth Vader and then maybe yelling at him until he doesn’t turn into someone who would torture his own kid and keep most of the galaxy in terror, if-no when she finds a way in. There are parts open to the public, but not any parts that would regularly have Jedi wandering around their home. If she was in her time she could use her past school credentials to get access to their public archives and maybe talk an archivist into helping her. Except this is the past and a decent forgery will take credits she doesn’t have.

So she finds a vantage point to watch and wait for an opportunity. A handsome Kiffar tries to distract her with flirting, but she tells him off. She’s not about to be distracted or fleeced. If she can find the right Jedi leaving the building then she can find a way to convince them to let her inside. She considers Master Sinube. She recognizes him from a hidden mural she used to visit as a child. She remembers the stories about him. He always had supplies to hand out and candy. Criminals feared and respected him. The stories about him always end with him dying in the Jedi purge protecting younglings. He’s a legend she grew up with and she’s not ready for that. Finally there’s a Tugruta woman walking out and Sana follows. Maybe this is the Master Ti she heard Rex, Wolffe, and Fenn tell Luke about?

Sana moves ahead, then towards the woman. Then she ‘accidentally’ runs into her and starts to apologize profusely. She gets a head tilt for her trouble.

“I practically knocked you over,” Sana continues, trying to ignore how accessing the woman’s gaze is. “The least I can do is buy you dinner.”

The woman’s lip quirk up. “At this hour?”

“It’s not that late,” Sana defends.

“And where would you like to buy me dinner?”

Sana wets her lips, then says the first thing that comes to mind. “I met a street vendor once that said he’d once had at a restaurant here. Best burger I’ve ever had, so I’ve been meaning to try it while I’m here. Do you know where Dex’s Diner is? I know it’s in a district called Coco Town, but I haven’t explore the area yet. I’m kinda new here. I’m Sana, by the way.”

Sana tries for wide eyes and an innocent smile as she holds out a hand.

The woman wraps both her hands around Sana’s then bows her head slightly. “I’m Shaak Ti. I know where Coco Town is, but not Dex’s Diner, though that shouldn’t be difficult to look up. Shall we walk to the correct lift, then look it up?”

Sana grins and agrees. She should have enough of the correct credits for this. Shaak holds her hand as they walk to the lift together and Sana allows herself to peek at her. She does seem to have a warm, sereneness to her. They’d said she was caring too. As they walk Shaak asks her about herself and Sana tries to keep the facts vague. As they get to the lift Shaak pulls her datapad out of her bag and looks up where to get the burgers Sana would’ve already eaten if saving everyone’s life from the Empire happening wasn’t so important. The lift a block away would be better and they head that way.

Shaak’s hand is still warm in her when she says, “Most people go for Quinlan.”

“Quinlan?”

“Master Vos approached you.”

Sana frowns. “Him? He’s a Jedi too?”

Shaak laughs. “I’m going to tell him how you wrinkled your nose!”

“He flirted with me, badly.”

Shaak’s laughter fills Sana with longing. It makes her wish she didn’t have to tell this woman about all the things coming for her and those she cares about. Shaak shakes her head causing her leeku to sway. Sana’s eyes track the movement. Shaak sighs. “He said he didn’t sense any danger from you, only determination and a want to help.”

Sana wets her lips. “I was going to at least flirt my way into getting you to sit down and have food in front of you before I tell you what I know.”

“And yet you didn’t want to talk to Master Sinube.”

Sana shakes her head.

Shaak considers her a moment. “When are you from?”

Sana’s mouth drops open. Shaak taps her chin, then squeezes the hand she’s holding. Sana closes her mouth.

“You said had a diner in Coco Town and yet it’s currently here,” Shaak points out.

“Sitting first with food in front of you,” Sana reiterates.

“That bad?”

Sana nods.

Shaak’s thumb slides over Sana’s cheek, her fingers still under Sana’s chin. She leans forward and kisses Sana softly. “Buy me dinner first. Then I’ll take you back to the temple. I know a comfortable place where I can make us some tea and we can talk.”

For the first time since she found herself in an empty, but obviously not abandoned temple, holding the artifact that Luke had asked her to help him study Sana feels like she can breathe. “Thank you.”


End file.
